onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Brook
: The subject of this article is sometimes spelled "Brooke". "Soul King" Brook is the musician of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is a skeleton that the Straw Hats found on board of a ghost ship after drifting into the Florian Triangle. He is a Devil Fruit user who ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi, and is undead, having been brought back into a pseudo-immortal state because of its powers. He is the ninth member of the Straw Hat crew, and the ninth to join Luffy's crew, as well as being the oldest member on board. He is also one of the two swordsmen onboard their current ship, with the other being Roronoa Zoro. He fills the role of the long-awaited musician that Luffy had wanted for his crew ever since his journey began. He currently has a bounty of 83,000,000. Appearance Before Death Before his death, Brook was a tall, skinny man who had a rather distinctive face. He had a slight goatee on his chin and some side burns. He typically wore shades never revealing his eyes. On his forehead was a scar that slightly resembles a diagonal omega sign (Ω). This scar was retained in his skeletal state as a distinctive crack across his skull. Brook's facial appearance, accompanied with his style of clothing, resembles a type of appearance and style that is commonly associated with various music artists such as Ozzy Osbourne, Jimi Hendrix, Slash, and other musical celebrities with similar features. Before the Timeskip Brook is an extremely tall skeleton dressed in formal attire complete with top hat and cane. Standing at 266 cm (8'8½") in height, he is the tallest member of the Straw Hat crew. Despite having no skin, he still has an afro which he says is because his hair has very strong roots. Brook's style was that of a gentleman consisting of a coat, top hat, trousers and afro, which were black, while the inner linings of his coat were yellow-orange. The cravat that was tied in between his coat and around his neck was blue. The outer covering of Brook's cane sword which he carries was purple. Also, due to his many years of seclusion his clothes were somewhat tattered. After the Timeskip He has now changed to more colorful and high-end clothes, as though to represent a rock star. He has heart-shaped sunglasses, a yellow feather boa, a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and orange red trousers with a floral design. Despite being a skeleton, he grew to 277 cm (9'1"), and remains as the tallest Straw Hat member. During the Punk Hazard Arc, he wore a flashy striped coat, after taking it from a member of Brownbeard's Centaur Patrol Unit. During the Dressrosa Arc, he wore a dark magenta long-coat with an upturned collar in addition to yellow pants. While shown on Zou during this arc, his second outfit consisted of a pink shirt with a white polka dot pattern (which resemble the circles on the SMILE fruits), orange and yellow striped trousers, and pointed dark colored shoes. He also donned his original pre-timeskip top hat, a blue bead necklace, and he swapped his heart shaped sunglasses for a more traditional black pair. During the Zou Arc, he added a dark colored coat with a fluffy lining to his second Dressrosa outfit along with a larger top hat embellished with beads. Due to being chased and chewed on by his canine Mink admirers, his coat had become somewhat tattered by the time he met up with Luffy's group. During the Totto Land Arc, he wore a long, fancy overcoat with puffy sleeves and tall black boots. He also wrapped a decorative scarf around his head and donned a pair of plain black shades. References External Links *Shikomizue — Wikipedia article about the type of sword Brook uses. *Skeleton — Wikipedia article about skeletons in general. *Human Skeleton — Wikipedia article about the human skeleton. *Skeleton (undead) — Wikipedia article about animated skeletons. *Skeleton — Monstropedia article about animated skeletons. *Gentleman — Wikipedia article about the gentleman concept. *Slash — Wikipedia article about the real-life musician Brook resembles. Site Navigation ca:Brook de:Brook es:Brook fr:Brook it:Brook pt:Brook ro:Brook ru:Брук zh:布魯克 Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Rumbar Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Swordsmen Category:Hypnotists Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:West Blue Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Florian Triangle Characters Category:Former Slaves